Changes and Rewards
by lovepb13
Summary: JJ isn’t happy that people think that there’s something going on between Emily at Hotch. ONESHOT. Fluff. Emily/JJ


Title: Chances and Rewards  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing: Emily/JJ  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Criminal Minds_. This is just for entertainment purposes.  
Summary: **JJ isn't happy that people think that there's something going on between Emily at Hotch. ONESHOT. Fluff.**  
A/N: **As always please, please comment, it makes my day **

"You're late." JJ said as Emily walked gingerly back into the house they shared after spending more time than she had intended driving Hotch home, going in to make sure he had been alright. She still wasn't sure.

Emily stopped dead, her head inclined downwards as she resigned to the fact that she was in the dog house. JJ was sat, legs folded, in the chair opposite the door. Her face was stern and unyielding, the perfect contrast to her softly illuminated blonde locks and pastel blue tank top. She looked like an angry angel which, as Emily had learned long ago, was the most dangerous thing in both heaven and earth.

"I'm sorry, I'm worried about him." She said, hoping it would be enough to get her off the hook. It wasn't.

"Everyone thinks there's something going on between the two of you." JJ said, her voice devoid of emotion.

"You know there isn't Jay." Emily said, coming as close as she dared which was roughly just out of cushion throwing range.

"Then I wish they could know that." JJ's mask cracked briefly, a glimpse of vulnerability showing though. "They include me in their little gossiping, Garcia and Morgana passing innuendo about you driving him to and from work and expecting me to join in, add to the little file of 'moments' that the two of you share. God, they think you live there Emily! They think that's why you drive him, because you're already there. Little do they know that you leave _our _bed at ridiculous hours just to get to his apartment in time, that you get home so late that Henry is already in bed! Do you know he asks for you? I know he can't talk but he does Emily, I swear he does. He wants you to read him a bedtime story, not me. He misses you Emily and so do I. You're him mom too Em, even if the team doesn't know it."

Emily was dumbfounded. "We can't tell them. They'd split us up, you know that JJ."

"But we don't know that Emily, how will we ever know if we don't take that chance? What's going to happen at Henry's birthdays? Do you not think that the team will want to be there. Sure they know about Will but don't you think they'll notice the way he is around you, they fact that all your stuff is here? We can't hide it Emily, it's pointless." JJ said, standing up and breaking into Emily's zone of safety. "They think you're sleeping with him but you're not Emily, you're sleeping with me!"

"It's never bothered you before." Emily countered, not knowing what she hoped to gain from arguing with JJ as she knew that the blonde would get her way in the end, she always did.

"How would you know if you never ask me?" JJ shouted, promptly followed by the sound of crying emanating from the baby monitor on the coffee table. "Now see what you've done? I'll never get him back to sleep now!"

"I'll go." Emily said, knowing that Henry's wailing was far easier on her ears than a screaming JJ.

"Good." JJ said, turning on her heal and storming off to the kitchen.

"Okay." Emily said quietly, wincing as the kitchen door slammed and the sound of the kitchen television sounded through the door. "Note to self: _Never_ argue back."

The next day Emily was still walking on eggshells, quite literally when JJ's attempt at breakfast eggs went horribly wrong halfway through a rant about how much easier their working situation would be if they were just honest and told their team what was going on between them, that they had been living together since Henry was 2 months old.

"And another thing," JJ began, brandishing the spatula like a weapon, "sharing a hotel room when we're away would save the BAU money so maybe we could get Garcia that new interactive wall-screen she wanted."

Emily rolled her eyes out of site. "Yes, JJ."

"And it would stop the need for two cars which will be good for the environment." JJ continued.

"Fine, I'll tell them." Emily said, giving in like she knew she would all along.

JJ instantly brightened up, going from angry angel to grateful girlfriend in a matter of seconds. "Oh Emily!" She beamed, slipping onto Emily's knee, sitting sideways and looping her arms around Emily's neck before kissing her sweetly. "Thank you, I knew you'd come around."

Henry gurgled happily from his highchair, relaxing now that the atmosphere between his parents had been broken.

"So what's the news?" Garcia asked, strolling into the briefing room to find that the rest of the team were already there waiting. "Do we have a case?"

"Apparently we just have to sit here and not ask questions." Reid said uncertainly, shooting a glance to Morgan for confirmation.

"I just meant until everyone was here." JJ said, running a hand through her hair in exasperation. She was stood at the head of the table, nothing unusual about that, but it was the presence of Emily beside her that had the whole team wondering.

"Well, we're all here now JJ. Go ahead." Morgan said encouragingly.

"Okay, so I know that I don't usually gather you all here to talk about personal matter but this was something that I – well Emily and I – wanted to tell you all. It's not something that we wanted to hide from you but bureau rules forced us to. Lately there's been talk that something was going on between Emily and Hotch, that's not true." JJ said, pausing briefly when she lost her way in her practiced speech. "Emily and I have been together for almost 8 months now. She's a mom to Henry and we're planning on getting married next year. We're so sorry for keeping this from you but you have to believe that we did it for this team, we don't want the BAU broken up but we can't risk out family being broken up either."

No one spoke as JJ talked, each and every person running past situations through their minds, seeing things in a different light and even, in a couple of cases, trying to still their breaking hearts. Garcia had always joked that it would happen eventually, that two of them would get involved. After all it was inevitable wasn't it? All that time spent together in such pressured situations, they practically loved together. Was it so surprising that two of them actually did live together now, that their relationship had gone beyond the professional? Was it even really that surprising that it was Emily and JJ? There had been signs and Morgan and Garcia had wondered if there was something going on between them back before Will had entered the equation but they had through that they had been wrong, seeing something that they wanted to be there instead of what actually was.

"You know that I'll file this officially?" Hotch asked.

"We know." Emily said, silently telling him that it was okay, that they understood. "But we think that the fact that we've been able to go undetected even by profilers for this long had to count for something. This obviously does not affect out job and it's not going to start now just because you all know."

"I'll make sure it's noted." Hotch promised.

"Congratulations!" Garcia cried, obviously no longer able to contain herself."I'm so happy for you!" She said, wrapping her two friends in a tight hug.

Morgan got up and gave each woman an individual hug. "I'm happy for you too." He said, smiling broadly. "You make a great couple."

"Congratulations." Reid said, hobbling over to give his own hugs.

"I'll take good care of her." Emily whispered to him, he nodded gratefully and hugged her again.

That night when Emily returned home from driving Hotch back to his apartment she was greeted with a very different scene than she had been the night before. As soon as she opened the front door the smell of something amazing, she would find out later it was the famous Jareau lasagne, and the sound of soft jazz in candle light.

"JJ" She called, announcing her presence. "I'm home."

"You're earlier tonight." JJ observed sweetly, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I see that was a wise decision." Emily said, her eyes going wide as she took in JJ's appearance. The blonde was wearing a tight fitting skimpy black negligee and the highest stilettos Emily had ever seen.

"You like?" JJ asked, twirling slowly whilst smiling innocently.

"I like." Emily answered, nodding dumbly before crossing the room to kiss JJ hello.

"Good because this is your reward. Henry is at your mom's and I have a lasagne slowcooking in the oven for about another hour and half." JJ said smiling before kissing Emily again. "And in the meantime..." She leaned away, pulling a bottle of massage oil from a bag that Emily hadn't noticed before (in her defence she had been a little... distracted by JJ's attire). "Why don't you let me... work out the tension of your day?" She smiled mischievously.

Emily nodded, words escaping her.

"You are not going to believe what this does to you." JJ whispered in Emily's ear, sucking lightly on the brunette's earlobe. "Or what _I'm_ going to do to you."

Emily moaned. I t had definitely been worth it.

**At the end of this I want to issue a challenge to anyone who wants to write the next scene in a companion fic, I would love to read it!**


End file.
